


Family and Favors

by PeterStark



Series: The Stag and the Fox [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Curses, Dark Will Graham, Family Reunions, God of Death Hannibal, God of Justice Will, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, M/M, Sort Of, True Mates, dead will, hunting and fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Masayi takes his time in the underworld to start making friends.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Stag and the Fox [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Family and Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I made up the thing about Anubis and Set having problems, but then I read up some Egyptian mythology and they did have beef, apparently. Weird. Whatever, it's a loose interpretation anyway.  
> This won't make sense out of order, guys.  
> I own nothing.

Masayi woke and smiled. Even short lived, the time he'd gotten with Hanni was beautiful. He slowly sat up and found himself dressed in his favorite robes. Hanni had tucked a flower in his curls, likely payment for Charon. Masayi reached pulled out the roll of parchment left on him.

'My love,

The decades I got to spend with you were everything, yet still not enough. One day, we will begin our eternity together, but for now, I will take every precious moment I can have with you. Waking up and finding you dead in my arms...was painful, but this time you went peacefully, and for that I am grateful.

As I await your rebirth, I will be meeting with several gods. My parents have given me more clarity to the nature of the curse, I will show what I can to the gods. I can't yet fathom who'd be our best bet, but I'm sure there are people that I didn't speak to before. I will work tirelessly to save you. I can't wait until we meet again. As promised, I won't let this curse imprison you. I will free you, no matter what.

I love you,

Hanni'

Masayi nodded. He had people he could talk to as well. He had two people in particular he wanted to speak to. He stood up and looked at the flower. He might not need it this time, depending on how long he'd be stuck in the underworld.

Garmr, as usual, was waiting for him, wagging his tail.

"Hey, boy. I'm heading your way this time. I think it's time I visit Hel."

Garmr let out a yip of joy, then began to walk in a new direction. Through the darkness they traveled until he saw a bridge of gold and a river. Massive blades stuck up from the river, reaching all the way up into the sky. Blades of fallen warriors.

"Well...guess this is sort of home." Masayi sighed. He patted Garmr's side and strode across the bridge.

"I do not claim you." A booming female voice said from behind him. "You will not be able to open those doors."

"I have questions."

"You are not dead, not fully. You are not one of my realm. And you are not fully my kind either."

"My father is Njord, I'm not trespassing." Masayi smiled and turned. "And since I am a god of justice, I thought I might let you know that I am permitted here. You rule only over the dead, as you say. So I'm not yours to command." He stared the goddess in the eye, trying not to flinch. 

Hades was a god of the underworld, but he didn't look nearly so frightening as Hela did.

Hela was giant, half-burned, and looked fiercely powerful. "You speak so forcefully for one so burdened by chains."

"I mean to unchain myself."

"If that includes killing your filthy mother...perhaps I could allow you to slip by my gate."

"Sounds perfectly reasonable." Masayi nodded and lowered his head in slight respect. He wasn't sure he wanted his eyes to stray too far from her, just in case she decided to change her mind. "Do you happen to know where I can find my father? Or where I might find the husband of Ninhursag?"

"Your father is in the depths. I do not know of any Ninhursag."

Damn. That meant he'd have to travel many underworlds. There was no knowing who Ninhursag was chained to, but unchaining her could prove helpful. Doing a fellow god a favor usually helped in the grand scheme. Favors and debts were good, if you were the one that people owed. "Thank you. I'll go. I don't usually have much time down here."

"You are the first to tame Garmr."

"Me and the finest of animals have always gotten along." Masayi nodded to Garmr with a smile.

"With your wit, you might make it to the depths."

-

Masayi did. It was a fight, and he wasn't at his full godly strength, so it was a TOUGH fight, but he made it. If not for the faintest glow of his skin, it'd be too dark to see in those depths. There was water under his feet and it was so quiet. "Father?" He called out. This was the place of the cursed. The damned beyond damnation. "Father? It's me. Masayi. Can you hear me?"

"Are you the light?" A rough, but familiar voice called out.

"Yes."

"I've not seen light in so long. It hurts."

"I'm sorry." Masayi let the dull glow fade a little more. "Father? Where are you?"

"Keep walking, my boy. I cannot come to you, I'm afraid. I cannot move." Njord said. "Further. To your right. Just in front of you."

There was nothing in front of him, just a rock. Then something jingled. The slightest movement showed Masayi the truth. His father was chained to the stone walls, bound so tight he couldn't move much more than what breathing allowed. "Father!"

"I'm quite alright, my boy. It is so good to see you."

Masayi kissed his father's cheek, then touched the chains.

"They won't come free, they're magic. You're mother's cursed you as well. Damn her."

Masayi nodded. "I was wondering if you knew anything. Anyone she was close to. Someone who might know how her magic works?"

"She didn't have friends. She had a rival. She hates Loki with a passion. Part of me wonders if he's the mate she wanted. But, I don't know. She's never been close to anyone."

"If I can free myself, we'll find a way to free you too." Masayi promised. This was no place for Njord to be. He should be in the sunlight. Fishing on some shore.

"You must be patient, Masayi. I cannot do much from here, but I implore you, learn to be a good fisherman. That is how you will catch her. If you try to stalk her, she will win, but lure her and she'll come right to you."

"I have to find the right bait for her, then."

"You already have it, my son. She likes to curse people, likes to see them in pain. She'll be watching in some hidden way." Njord sighed. "You are known to use a bow and dagger, teeth and claws to serve justice, this time, use a fishing line."

"Is she watching you?" Masayi asked. He couldn't sense anyone or anything else nearby in this endless dark.

"No. She gave up once I stopped giving her the pleasure of my pain. My bonds loosened an inch that day." He smiled proudly. "Whenever one of her servants arrive. I sing a happy tune. She sees no pain or sorrow in me. I do not allow it. Oh, but I miss my children." His face drooped slightly in sorrow.

"I miss you too. But we'll get you out of this."

"You keep saying 'we.'"

Masayi blushed and looked down. "I've claimed and been claimed, father."

Njord's face broke into a massive smile. "As it should be. Who? Do they treat you well?"

"Hanni treats me very well, with all the love and care in the universe."

"Hanni? A god of death. Well, at least you chose the less dramatic half of the Greeks."

Masayi snorted. "He has a flair for the dramatic, but father's he's wonderful. He's interesting. He sees me as I see him."

"Good. Free yourself of her, son. Do not let her keep you in her prison."

"I won't and I'll free you from it too."

"My beautiful boy." Njord smiled, blissfully. "Should I expect grandchildren soon?"

"No. We discussed it. Given my curse and...given that she's still alive, we won't have children now. We'll wait until she's dead and can't hurt them."

"Wise decision. Though, perhaps she should have thought twice before hurting you when you're mate's a god of death. She should know that hurting one of them is a very dangerous game. Especially if they seek revenge."

"Hanni promised to kill her for me...and to make use of every inch of her flesh."

Njord beamed.

-

Masayi made his journey back out of the depths of Helheim and began to seek out Ninhursag. He had a feeling that the man who had claimed her wasn't of the surface. Perhaps, because she was only allowed on the surface once a year. He didn't know, but his instincts were often right, so he followed them.

He found himself back where he usually woke, between Helheim and Hades' palace. He walked to the river and walked forward, seeing Charon. "Um, hello. I'm not sure if you talk much. But...could you let them know I'm alright? I'm just doing some research myself...gaining some favors."

Charon grumbled.

Masayi sighed and grabbed the flower Hanni had left him. "Here. Tell them I'm safe."

Charon grumbled with a little less...grumpiness. Then he blinked and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." Masayi turned and headed down a new path, letting his instincts carry him. Garmr followed him. It was adorable. How the vicious hellhound followed him like a loyal, protective pet. "Thanks, boy. I might need your help. I'm not at full strength these days."

Garmr swished his tail happily.

-

Masayi found himself in Duat. Garmr growled at the cats and sent them skittering away. "Good, boy. I should find a way to sneak treats down here to you." He pet Garmr's side gently. "You and Cerberus. You're both good boys."

Garmr's tongue lolled out happily.

Masayi continued forward only for Anubis to appear before him, a scale set in front of him. "I'm not sure you need measure my heart, Anubis."

"All must be measured here."

"I'm afraid I'm not fully dead. However, I'm a god of justice, just as much as Ma’at. I suspect her feather and my whole being would be of equal weight."

Anubis' eyes narrowed. "I do not know you. So we must weigh you. A larger scale it is, then." The scale grew.

Masayi stepped onto one side and found himself lifting until, as predicted, his side was equal with that of the feather. "Justice matches justice."

"You are a god of justice, others will always fall above or below, never equal, except for your kind." Anubis nodded. "You may pass, undevoured."

"Thank you." Masayi bowed his head, this wasn't his realm after all. It was only respectful. He stepped down from the scale. "Have you heard of Ninhursag before?"

"Set has claimed her."

"Mm, thank you. This Set fellow, he friendly with others?"

Anubis huffed. "He raped and claimed my mother who wanted nothing to do with him. He is a beast and does all he can to avoid my scales."

"And if someone...made him trip into them?" Masayi raised an eyebrow.

"It would be just...and fitting for a god of justice to do so. I would owe you one...if you can accomplish it. You would set my mother free of him."

Masayi nodded and looked at the scales. "If I were to bring you his heart, would that be sufficient?"

Anubis grinned. "I doubt you have that strength, but the image is lovely."

"Oh, I could kill a fellow god at my full strength, especially since I've mated a god of death, but I don't need to kill him. I just need his heart. A heart is removable for most gods. He'd grow one back, probably wouldn't even feel inconvenienced. But I could bring it to you. Ammit would kill him permanently, correct? She's a goddess of death?"

Anubis beamed. "I hope you hunt as well as you think you do."

"I am both hunter and fisher." Masayi nodded. "Stay behind, Garmr. You're a good boy. Thank you for traveling with me."

Garmr sank down and rested his massive head on his paws, waiting just as asked. 

-

The look on Ninhursag's face was one of horror when she saw Masayi walk into their palace. "You have to leave."

"I don't have to do anything." Masayi said. "I've come to see you." He looked around. It was obvious. Set had claimed many, many wives. All of them against their will judging by the air around the place and the objects within it. If Set saw evidence that Ninhursag had tried to use Masayi...he'd be very angry. Angry and distracted. That's all it took sometimes. Masayi summoned his blade and hid it in the sleeve of his robes.

"Please." She whispered, looking over her shoulder. "Go. He'll kills us both."

"I want him mad."

"What?!" She looked so afraid.

"You gave Hanni back to me. I didn't forget that." Masayi smiled slightly.

Her eyes widened and a small glimmer of hope filled her. "Please. You'll help?"

"I don't like being in debt."

"We'd all be in yours. What would you want?"

"Just help freeing myself."

"Deal." Ninhursag nodded curtly. "What do you need?"

"You to be guilty and afraid." Masayi responded. "Where's the master of this house?" He lifted his voice, loud, knowing Set would hear him.

"Please, don't!" Ninhursag went right to playing her part. "I'll do anything."

"You shouldn't have touched me in the first place, woman." He shoved her back. She yelped and damn, she was a lovely actress. The man of the palace came to the top of the stairs.

"You weren't invited into my home. Who are you?!"

"I am Masayi, a Norse god. I thought you should know what your woman has done." Masayi looked at Set, really looked at him and the dagger in his hand felt heavy. There was evil in this god's eyes. Jealousy and hatred and evil. There was no balance in him. Masayi would have no problem carving out his heart.

"What did she do?"

"Please, don't. I didn't do anything. I never would."

"She tried to steal my seed." Set's whole body shook in anger. "I thought you'd like to know your mate uses her trips to Earth to defy you, to try to fill her womb."

"You..." Set stormed down the stairs and grasped Ninhursag by her throat, shoving her against the wall.

Masayi, quick as a flash, struck the god in his temple with the pommel of his dagger. Enough to knock the god out cold.

"That won't kill him."

"I know." Masayi knelt down and set about carving his heart out.

"Anubis!" Ninhursag realized with a laugh.

"Exactly. I'm not strong enough to kill him properly...but there are plenty of gods who are powerful enough." Masayi dug the heart out. "He may wake up by the time I get to Anubis. You can survive that long, right?"

"Yes. Just hurry."

"I will." Masayi wished he could shift into his true form, he'd be faster, but instead, he ran toward the enterance. Anubis waited for him. "Here."

"I like you." Anubis grinned, holding out his hand for the heart.

"Don't you dare!" Set screamed, running after them.

"Goodbye, father." Anubis put the heart on the scale. It dropped like a rock. "Ammit." He called cheerfully. "I've got lunch for you."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, father, dear. You can't run from her."

Ammit appeared and roared. She snatched up the heart from the scale and chewed it. Then Set ran. But Ammit had his scent, he'd be dead soon enough.

"Thank you." Anubis said. "What is it that you want?"

"Try to help me break my curse. Anyone that you know who understands magic. Please, try to help, that's all I ask."

Anubis nodded and strode forward, gently touching Masayi's face. "Mm. Difficult, that. But me, and I'm sure my mother, will help. Perhaps all his unwilling mates will help. If we find something, we'll send word. How can we contact you?"

"I..." Masayi touched his head. Everything was fuzzy.

"You're being reborn. You will be gone from the underworld soon."

"Hanni. Tell Hanni. He's more reliable, he'll remember, this curse makes me forget."

"I will contact this Hanni."

"He's a Greek god of death...the son of Hades. He..."

"Rest, Masayi. Thank you, Norse God of Justice. You have served us well."

The world went black.

-

Persephone strode away from the Styx and walked to the palace.

"Where is he?! Is he alright?" Mischa asked worriedly. "I could tell, he was dead. How did he not make it here?"

"He had business to attend to." Persephone soothed. "He'll be alright. He's looking for answers."

"Oh... I miss him. I like him. He's nice...and so cute. I wish he and Hanni could visit together. They'd be adorable together."

Persephone smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'm sure one day they'll visit together."

"They better. Or I'll give this lady a piece of my mind myself."

"I'm sure you will." Persephone grinned. "Go on, now."

**Author's Note:**

> Take Care.


End file.
